Enigma of Love
by PandaGrlee
Summary: Chappie Yon up! go and read if u wanna. I took WAY too long to write this! but it's still a Seto and Shizuka romance... but I mite make it Seto and Katsuya... naw... i think i'll do that in a whole different fic...
1. Chapter 1

*~*Enigma of Love*~*  
  
Hello there! Second fanfic. Got bored of the other one. Putting that on delay for a lil while. Just ran out of ideas for it, on the third chapter too! Hah! Sad isn't it... well, I decided to try something different. This is my first angst/romance fic. My friends are probably surprised that I would ever write something like this. *friends: this'll sure be interesting...* you see? Also... I need to warn you that I crack up when anything mushy happens. Don't ask why. I just do. By the way, this is a Seto and Shizuka romance. Well enjoy my second fic! ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Katsuya and his younger sister were walking home from school on a fairly pleasant fall day. Leaves from the once green trees swirled and scattered about them. The sun was close to setting now that the days were getting shorter. The two took a left turn past the Moto's game shop and headed for their house down the block.  
  
"Katsuya, isn't this so beautiful? The way the sun shines between the gold, red, and brown leaves? The way the fallen leaves scattered upon the ground and seem to form a carpet? And isn't is great how the clean and cool fall air refreshes one from a long exhausting day of school?" said Shizuka dreamily.  
  
"What? Did you say some thing?" asked Katsuya.  
  
"Oh Katsuya! So un-poetic!" said Shizuka as she punched her big brother's arm playfully and giggled.  
  
"Okay... whatever." said Katsuya.  
  
"But still. Don't you love this time of year? It's so peaceful and... well... it just gives you the feeling of happiness and freedom..." said Shizuka as she spread her arms out and twirled around.  
  
"Psh! No! Finals are coming up and I just know I'm going to fail them! And you say it's freedom..." muttered Katsuya.  
  
"Why don't you give studying and doing homework a try? I heard it helps", said Shizuka.  
  
"Well you know me! People like me don't do that kind of stuff", said Katsuya stretching then putting his hand behind his head.  
  
"People like you get straight F's in school and never get girlfriends", said Shizuka.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!" hollered Katsuya. "The girls at school are all over me!"  
  
"That is when you accidentally do something stupid. That's when the girls are all over you, punching the snot out of you", said Shizuka.  
  
"I'm telling you! I'm a babe magnet!" said Katsuya trying convince his little sister that he was indeed a "babe magnet".  
  
"Sure, I believe you", said Shizuka.  
  
"C'mon! Girls think I'm the sexiest guy on earth!" yelled Katsuya desperately.  
  
"Oh Katsuya!" said Shizuka as she went laughing into their house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shizuka! Katsuya! Dinner time!" called their mother.  
  
"Alright, mom!" answered both Shizuka and Katsuya.  
  
The two teenagers cleaned themselves up and charged down the stairs to see what their mom, the magnificent cook had cooked for them that night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mom! This is great! I almost forgot how good your cooking was!" said Katsuya as he shoved all the food on his plate into his mouth all at once.  
  
"And I almost forgot how enthusiastic you where about food!" said their mother laughing at Katsuya's food filled chipmunk cheeks.  
  
"Mom? Can I go out after dinner to pick up some supplies for a school project?" asked Shizuka.  
  
"Sure! Why not? Just don't stay out to long dear", replied their mother.  
  
"Alright", agreed Shizuka.  
  
"So...what do you think of the food? Good huh?" asked their mother.  
  
"Yerpf", answered Katsuya with a mouth full of food.  
  
Shizuka ate her dinner quickly and headed out. Putting on her coat, she opened the door and went out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shizuka walked down the cold lamp lit street to a craft shop and began to pick out the supplies she needed for her school project.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Meanwhile at Kaiba Corp*  
  
"You stupid boy!!!!!" hollered Gozaburo Kaiba throwing a book at Seto's head.  
  
No reply came from Seto.  
  
"What did you think you were doing!!!" yelled Gozaburo.  
  
Still no reply came from Seto.  
  
"Answer me boy!!!" yelled Gozaburo as he took his cane and whacked him in the side.  
  
Seto winced from the pain but yet, still no reply.  
  
"You thought you could get rid of me! Take over MY company! Take all of MY money! Steal MY important role! Answer me Seto Kaiba! Answer me! Tell me why you attempted to kill me! Rid me from this world forever! TELL ME NOW!!!!!!!" screamed Gozaburo as he continuous hit Seto.  
  
Again, not the slightest sound came from Seto's lips.  
  
"Alright! Fine! Since I can't use words to get it out of you I guess I'll use force!" hollered Gozaburo.  
  
"What could an old ugly man like him do to me?" thought Seto quietly to himself.  
  
Gozaburo began whacking him with his cane made of thick tough wood over and over again. Bruises appeared almost everywhere. When Gozaburo saw that this didn't see to work, he pulled out a belt and began whipping him. Again and again, Seto felt the cracks making his skin raw. When Gozaburo decided to stop and see if his adopted son was willing to talk to him then, red marks made from the belt were imprinted onto his face, his hands and his shoulder. This time, Seto was only willing to say one thing.  
  
"Hah, is that the best you've got old man?" said Seto as he forced a smirk onto his smarting face.  
  
"SHUT UP BOY! DON'T SPEAK TO YOUR FATHER LIKE THAT!" yelled Gozaburo angrily.  
  
Gozaburo was so infuriated he threw a chair at his head.  
  
Meanwhile, Mokuba was trying to break into the room where Seto was being punished by Gozaburo.  
  
"Please! Open the door! Seto!" said Mokuba with tears streaming from his eyes. He was trying his best to pick the lock.  
  
Mokuba finally succeeded and opened the door. The first thing he saw was a chair being thrown at his older brother's head.  
  
"No!!!!! Stop!!!!!! Gozaburo!!!!!" screamed Mokuba.  
  
"What the hell.." Gozaburo began to say when Mokuba flew through the air and pounced on him.  
  
"Don't hurt Seto!" cried Mokuba clinging to Gozaburo's neck practically choking him.  
  
"Get off! This is none of your business!" yelled Gozaburo as he tore Mokuba off of him and threw him out the door and once again locked it.  
  
By now, blood streamed from Seto's head. Gozaburo hit Seto's legs with his cane making him fall to the ground. Practically all of his strength was gone.  
  
"Kneel! Now! On the ground!" yelled Gozaburo.  
  
Seto fell to the ground for his legs were numb and was dizzy.  
  
"Stay here until you are willing to obey me again!" yelled Gozaburo.  
  
Seto laughed and got back up painfully.  
  
"You've already wasted enough of my time old man", he said.  
  
With that, Seto walked out of the room and out of Kaiba Corp limping.  
  
On the carpet, there were little puddles of on the carpet where Seto was kneeling...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Thank you! Come again please!" called the crafts store clerk as Shizuka left.  
  
"No. Thank YOU!" called Shizuka walking out the front door.  
  
The sky was now covered in dark clouds heavy with rain. Then right at that moment, the rain began to pour,  
  
"Just my luck! What happened to the sunny day?" asked Shizuka angrily.  
  
She stuffed her art supplies into her jacket to keep them dry and began her walk home.  
  
As she was walking home as mysterious person walking with their head bowed crashed into her. Both of them fell down and were soaked by water.  
  
"Watch where you're going bitch..." muttered the stranger.  
  
"You're the one who should pay attention to where you're going!" replied Shizuka.  
  
The two got up and shook off as much water possible. Shizuka looked at the stranger and recognized the brown hair and white jacket.  
  
"It's you isn't it? Seto right?" asked Shizuka coldly.  
  
"Yeah, so. How is that important?" growled Seto as he looked up.  
  
All of the sudden, Shizuka's eyes became worried and frightened. Blood dripped from Seto's face into the puddle beneath them.  
  
"Seto... are you okay? W- what happened?" stuttered Shizuka with a sad tone in her voice.  
  
"None of your business", answered Seto angrily and breathing heavily.  
  
Seto began to stumble. He was unable to see clearly. His eye's closed and he fell towards the ground. Shizuka caught him trying to keep him off the ground.  
  
"Seto! Seto Kaiba! This isn't funny!" yelled Shizuka. "Wake up! Wake up! Seto!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
gomen nasai! This chapter is so short! I promise to make this more interesting and of course longer next time! Oh well, it's only the first chapter. Kinda weird too... I mean, I was eating cereal and listening to Jpop mp3s (Jpop rocks!) while writing this. My mom like all the calm songs. I like them too, but I like the loud fast songs better. Hey! They have a very good beat! *grooves to the music* any ways... you guys let me know if I you think one of your ideas would make this story even better. I'll give you credit. I don't think anyone's gonna read this though... maybe a little too violent in this chapter... well, ja ne! ^^  
  
PandaGrlee 


	2. Chapter 2

*Enigma of Love: Chapter 2*  
  
Hello there! Happy Thanksgiving! I'm going to be so stuffed after dinner that I'll end up looking like a balloon. Scary.. Chapter 2 is finally here! I'm probably gonna finish typing this tomorrow though... Just published the 1st one yesterday but... oh well! Listening to melody from Noir (one of the few songs that I listen to that my mom likes). I was just watching Fushigi Yuugi. I don't get it. Can some one please explain it to me? oooooo! Blasa! Love this song! So purtifo! Hehe, I always get off track, well, lets see... yes, I had to stop it in the middle cuz the nudity parts were coming up and my mom was right there. If she knew I watched that kind of stuff, she would freak. Then, TV and anime goes bye- bye for a month. The reason why I'm typing up this story up so fast is because (yeah, I'm bored) I don't have homework for once, it's Thanksgiving break, and I'm inspired. Hey! I'm on a roll here! I need to get my ideas down before I forget them (forgot to do that with my other ideas so I don't want to screw up this time). Now listening to Hikari by Utada Hikaru. I highly recommend this song. This is the song from those Kingdom Hearts commercials. We (my sister and I) have four versions of this song and 101 mp3s on winamp. We went on a downloading spree! Now the moment you've all been waiting for... CHAPTER 2 OF ENIGMA OF LOVE!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"SETO! SETO KAIBA! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" yelled Shizuka panicking.  
  
By now, Seto's blood was all over her hands. Both of them were soaked as it began to rain even harder. So there they were, in the middle of the rain, with no one to help them.  
  
"Oh god! Why did it have to be me? Why do I have to stuck in the rain with this jerk? Why do I have to help him?" asked Shizuka.  
  
Shizuka gathered up her strength, slung Seto's arm around her neck and began to drag him home.  
  
"Man this guy's heavy! Such long legs too!" said Shizuka panting as they neared her house.  
  
The two finally arrived on the porch of Shizuka's house. Shizuka dragged Seto up the steps to the front door which at that time seemed to be sanctuary. The door was opened and was immediately greeted by her mother.  
  
"Shizuka! Are you okay? And---" asked her mother as she stumbled in.  
  
"I'm fine. Quick! Get him a towel! We need to clean him up right now!" interrupted Shizuka as she threw Seto onto their living room couch.  
  
"What? Okay. Alright, go get your bother to help", instructed her mother as she hurried to the closet for some dry towels.  
  
"Katsuya! Open the door! We need your help!" called Shizuka.  
  
"Alright? What's up? What do you need?" asked Katsuya.  
  
"That Seto Kaiba guy is hurt and he passed out so we need---" began Shizuka.  
  
"Oh no! Not him! He can go help himself 'cause I'm not!" yelled Katsuya as he began to close his bedroom door.  
  
"Hold it right there! He really needs help! Even if you don't want to, you have to! Mom's orders!" said Shizuka trying to keep the door open.  
  
"Fine..." mumbled Katsuyawith a sigh.  
  
"Good, now get out some of your dry clothes and go downstairs while I go change and dry myself off", said Shizuka heading to her own room.  
  
Katsuya groaned and got a T-shirt and some sweat pants the went down stairs where he was further instructed to get some hot towels and first aid items to clean up Seto's wound.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto opened his eyes very slowly. They felt as if they were glued together. His vision was still blurred, but he began to see clearly again. His lips were very dry and his head hurt tremendously. Shizuka's mother was putting the blanket that he kicked off while he was sleeping back on him.  
  
"So this is what it's like to have a mother..." he thought happily.  
  
All of the sudden, he snapped out of his happiness and remembered what happened.  
  
"Where the hell am I?" yelled Seto sitting straight up.  
  
"Your at Shizuka and Katsuya's house dear", said their mother calmly.  
  
"Yeah and watch your mouth", said Shizuka sitting on a chair across the room from the while reading.  
  
"Shizuka! Don't be rude! Go get this boy some hot tea!" said their mother.  
  
"Fine..." said Shizuka crossly.  
  
Turning to Seto, she said, "Shizuka brought you to our house. Your head was bleeding and you collapsed from exhaustion. Please tell me why. I won't tell my children, but if you don't want to, I understand."  
  
"Good, because it's none of your business", replied Seto coldly.  
  
"Don't talk to my mom like that! I have hot tea here!" yelled Shizuka as she headed to the couch ready to dump the boiling hot tea on Seto.  
  
"Calm down Shizuka! I don't mind. He can do whatever he wants", said Shizuka's mother trying to keep the oiling hot water away from their unexpected guest.  
  
All three of them sipped their tea quietly side by side. It was oddly silent.  
  
Breaking the uncomfortable silence, Shizuka's mother instructed while handing Seto the clean clothes, "Dear, after you've finished your tea, change out of your wet clothes into these. After that I'll drive you home, but if you want, you can spend the night here."  
  
"Thank you very much Ms...." said Seto.  
  
"Ms. Jounouchi", said Shizuka's mother.  
  
"Thank you for all the help Ms. Jounouchi. You know, I never really got to know my mother..." said Seto sadly.  
  
"Huh?" said Shizuka with a surprised expression on her face.  
  
"Why not? You know it's okay to tell me", said Ms. Jounouchi.  
  
"My mother died giving birth to my little brother, Mokuba, and my father died in a car accident. My current father adopted us", said Seto blankly.  
  
"Oh, I see. Well, if you ever need help, we're always here for you," said Ms. jounouchi.  
  
"No we're not..." mumbled Shizuka.  
  
"Don't be silly Shizuka! Of course we are! Now, I better take you home before your father gets worried," said Ms. Jounouchi getting her keys and coat.  
  
"Whatever, I'll go change right now," said Seto heading to the nearest bathroom.  
  
"Well be waiting for you in the car!" called Ms. Jounouchi.  
  
"Wait, mom, what do you mean we?" asked Shizuka.  
  
"You are the one who dragged him home right? So you have to come with me to drop him off!" said her mother.  
  
Shizuka moaned as she walked to her mother's car. It wasn't raining now. As her mother started up the car, she thought of why Seto felt comfortable telling her mother about the things he would never tell anyone else.  
  
"He probably really misses his parents..." whispered Shizuka.  
  
Seto stepped out of the house in the clothes he was given and carried his own clothes underneath his arm.  
  
"Oh my gosh! If only I had a camera now..." said Shizuka giggling.  
  
Seto made a face at her. Then turning to Shizuka's mother, he said, "Thank you again Ms. Jounouchi for taking care of me and giving me dry clothes."  
  
"It was no problem... oh, I'm sorry! After all this time, I don't even know your name!" said Ms. Jounouchi embarrassed.  
  
"It's Seto ma'am," said Seto politely.  
  
"I'm sorry Seto! I'll remember that next time! Well, hop in! You need to tell me where your house is," said Shizuka's mother.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That's your house!" yelled Shizuka and her mother at the same time.  
  
"Yep, I know it's not much, but that's my house," said Seto getting out of the car.  
  
"ARE YOU KIDDING!!! IT'S HUGE!!!!!!!!!" hollered Shizuka.  
  
"Shizuka! Calm down! Let the boy go home!" said Ms. Jounouchi trying to calm her daughter down.  
  
"I'll give these clothes back to you tomorrow," said Seto remembering that he wasn't wearing his own clothes.  
  
"Oh that's alright! I'm sure Katsuya won't mind!" said Ms. Jounouchi smiling.  
  
"These... belong to... to... Katsuya?" asked Seto with slight disgust in his voice.  
  
"Yes, go ahead and keep them!" said Ms. Jounouchi still smiling.  
  
Shizuka on the other hand was bursting with laughter in the back seat.  
  
"Well, I suppose I could get these burned later..." thought Seto.  
  
"Now I really wish I had a camera here!" thought Shizuka.  
  
"Well good-bye Seto! I hope to see you again!" said Ms. Jounouchi waving.  
  
"In that outfit!" said Shizuka still laughing.  
  
"Shizuka!" said her mother.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shizuka? Are you and Seto going out?" asked her mother as they drove home.  
  
"Eww! Mom! No way! I'd never go out with a guy like him!" yelled Shizuka disgusted.  
  
"Oh, why not? He seems like a pretty nice boy," asked her mother.  
  
"He is not nice! I hate him!" said Shizuka still disgusted.  
  
"You seemed pretty concerned about him when you brought him home..." said Ms. Jounouchi not understanding why her daughter disliked the boy she just saved.  
  
"I was not concerned about him! He's evil! You know what? I don't even want to talk about him!" said Shizuka with disbelief that her mother thought that Seto was nice.  
  
"What ever you say dear..." said Ms. JOunouchi smiling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isn't this is such a boring and stupid chapter? Sorry! I finished this later than I thought I would! I'm lowered down to one hour of computer a day. Poor me. I'll be sure to include more romance and angst in the next chapter. Well, maybe just some romance. Can't start with angst yet! The time isn't ripe... Tomorrow is my piano examination and I get to skip school because of that! Yay! Wish me luck! ^.~ Thank you to the two people who have read my story other than my friends! Now I know that my story is being read by people I don't know! Arigatougozaimasu! *bows* I'll be sure to make my story the best it can be! Thank you! ^^ I'm sorry but if my story isn't updated until winter break, I probably have a lot of homework! Just a warning. Thx for reading my story! ^^  
  
PandaGrlee 


	3. Chapter 3

*Enigma of Love: Chapter 3*  
  
konnichiha minna-san! Gomen nasai! I haven't been able to update my story!!!!! I've been having so much homework lately. Stupid school.. I got my report card and I have straight A's *phew* I'm not forbidden from the computer. Blasting the music (as usual) as I type this. I'm writing this as I do my homework (shh! Don't tell my mom!) Seto and Shizuka are such a cute couple! They're perfect together! Oh yeah, and before I forget, THANK YOU TO ALL THAT REVIEWED MY FIC!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!! It was really nice. *sigh*I have an essay due really soon, two tests tomorrow, a quiz tomorrow, a lot of homework, and a project due Monday. On top of that, I have to get ppl X-mas presents, do Kumon, and play piano. I probably won't finish this for a while. I'm going to be updating my story as much as possible during winter vacation to make it up 2 ya k? alright then! Enjoy the story! ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh....." groaned Shizuka as she got out of bed. "Why does my head hurt so much?"  
  
It was a bright and sunny day. Shizuka looked out her bedroom window to see leaves scattered about everywhere. The sunlight streamed her window through broken pieces creating a beautiful pattern on her floor. Shizuka smiled to herself, got dressed and prepared to go to school.  
  
She and her brother raced down the stairs for some delicious breakfast cooked by their mother. When they got to the kitchen, the two ate quickly, got their lunches, kissed their mother good-bye, and left.  
  
"The air is so fresh today, Katsuya! The sky above Tokyo is clearer now", said Shizuka as she took in a deep breath and looked into the distance.  
  
"Well, duh, it rained last night, remember?" replied Katsuya.  
  
"Really?" asked Shizuka as they approached Domino High School.  
  
Once they finally got on campus, they were immediately greeted by their friends. On her way to her class room, Shizuka bumped into yet another person.  
  
"Gomen! I'll watch where I'm going next time!" said Shizuka.  
  
She looked up to see who she bumped into. It was yet again Seto Kaiba (again?).  
  
"Oh you", said Shizuka, this time in a not so friendly voice.  
  
"Don't you ever go a day without bumping into people?" sneered Seto. (A/N: lol! Sneer.)  
  
"I don't have to waste my time and talk to you..." mumbled Shizuka as she shoved past him.  
  
"That bitch..." growled Seto as he once again made his way to class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The finals for the classes soon came and the first trimester was soon over. Since this story is about Seto and Shizuka, I guess I'm supposed to say, "Seto and Shizuka never spoke once to each other for approximately three months."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BREAK TIME!!!!!!!!!! Hehe, I'm already bored! Ooo! I love this song! Kopperia no hitsugi.. Oh, yeah, I'm supposed to work on science homework. ^^;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One day during winter vacation, the Jounouchi family received an unexpected visit.  
  
"Yes? May I help you?" asked Shizuka as she opened her front door.  
  
There stood a upright looking man dressed a black suit and sunglasses covered his eyes.  
  
"Um... are you part of the mafia or something... 'cause if you are, you may want to think twice before doing whatever you're going to do. I'm have a black belt in karate..." said Shizuka jokingly.  
  
The man did not find the slightest amusement in her "joke" and began to introduce himself, "Hello, Ms. Jounouchi. I am one of Mr. Kaiba's scary looking goons. Mr. Kaiba has asked me to give you and your family an invitation to Kaiba Corp's annual winter ball. He---"  
  
"I'm sorry. Seto who? What are you talking about?" asked Shizuka.  
  
"Why Seto Kaiba of course! The CEO of---" began the goony man.  
  
"I'm still unclear..." said Shizuka.  
  
"Seto..." said Mr. Goony hoping to make Shizuka remember.  
  
"No", said Shizuka.  
  
"Kaiba." said that goonylicious goon.  
  
"No", said Shizuka.  
  
"Goes to your school..." said Little Bunny Goon Goon.  
  
"No, I just don't..." said Shizuka.  
  
"Very rich?" asked the Goon formerly known as "Goon".  
  
"Um... what's up with all those 'goons'?" asked Shizuka.  
  
"I don't know. You know our authoress is quiet scary..." said Goongome.  
  
"Haha! Goongome! Kagome! Goongome!" laughed Shizuka.  
  
"Um. that was kinda lame..." said the Goon.  
  
"Yep it sure was. Don't know why I laughed", said Shizuka getting annoyed by all these pointless "goon" names.  
  
NOW! BACK TO STORY!!!  
  
"This story is sad isn't it?" asked Shizuka.  
  
"Yep. Gotta agree with that..." replied the goon of the black la-GOON.  
  
BACK TO THE STORY!!!!!!!  
  
"Ok, so this 'Seto Kaiba', he wants our family to go to his company's winter ball right?" asked Shizuka now finally on topic.  
  
"Yes miss, it will be this Sunday evening at his mansion. This will be a special event so please dress formally", informed el Goony hombre.  
  
"Um... arigatou..." thanked Shizuka as she took the invitation from Goonbo (A/N: I'm getting short of goons! ^^;).  
  
Shizuka opened up the envelope and took out a letter printed on expensive paper. She unfolded the letter and read:  
  
Dear Ms. Jounouchi,  
  
I Seto Kaiba, invite you and your family to Kaiba Corp's 3rd annual Winter Ball. The dress is formal and will take place on Sunday the 28th of December from 6:30 PM to 12:00 AM. I would like to thank you again for helping me many months ago and I would really appreciate it you and your family would join me and the other guests at this ball.  
  
Seto Kaiba  
  
"Hmm..." thought Shizuka. "This Seto Kaiba... he doesn't seem to bad."  
  
Shizuka put the letter away continuously think about this mysterious Seto Kaiba. Once the letter was shown to her mother, they began to plan what would be worn to the party. Katsuya complained about having to go to a rich and snobby party thrown by Seto. Shizuka still hadn't figured out who this Seto was and was thinking more and more about him each day.  
  
"Who is he anyway? Is he nice? How does he know my mom?" wondered Shizuka as she laid in her bed trying to fall asleep.  
  
It was finally Saturday the 19th, one day before the great party. She could fall asleep. She was too excited. At last she gave up trying to answer all the questions and fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kobanwa minna-san and welcome to Kaiba Corp's 3rd annual Winter Ball", said the guards at the massive front door welcoming everyone in.  
  
Shizuka, dressed in her black dress with a halter strap and splits on the side, was excited about finally seeing who Seto Kaiba was and finding all the answers to her questions. Her mother handed the guard their invitation and entered the great door of Seto Kaiba's mansion into an enormous hall. Katsuya, dressed in a black suit, black dress pants, and a white shirt with a black bowtie around his neck, watched his mother and sister hang their coats frowning. He still wondered why they had to come to a ball thrown by his enemy. They left the hall and entered the ballroom, listening to Seto Kaiba's welcome to the guests.  
  
"Kobanwa minna-san! Welcome to Kaiba Corp's 3rd annual Winter Ball. I am Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corp. This is not a fundraiser or commercial event to support my company. This a party where I ask you guests to have a great time. So let the Winter Ball begin!" said Seto Kaiba.  
  
The guests applauded the young CEO and began to talk with other guests. Seto Kaiba made his way through the crowd in search of Ms. Jounouchi. Seto finally found her with her children and thanked her for coming to his ball.  
  
"I am very pleased that you decided to come. I still can't thank you enough for your act of kindness towards me", said Seto.  
  
"There's no need to thank me! You can talk to me anytime, I'd be more than happy if you did", said Ms. Jounouchi.  
  
"Thank you Ms. Jounouchi", said Seto smiling.  
  
"Wait, what about talking?" asked Katsuya confused.  
  
"Seto is it ok I if tell?" asked Ms. Jounouchi.  
  
"I guess so..." replied Seto.  
  
"After the incident in the fall, Seto came to visit me a few times just to talk. He's almost like another son to me... I'm sorry I didn't tell you kids earlier, Seto asked me not to", said Ms. Jounouchi.  
  
"Mom... how could you?" asked Katsuya.  
  
"Oh Katsuya, there's nothing wrong with helping out another human-----"  
  
"I know who you are!" yelled Shizuka pointing a finger at Seto. "You're Seto Kaiba!"  
  
Katsuya: anime fall [A/N: sorri! I couldn't find any other way to put it!]  
  
"Um... Shizuka dear, are you alright?" asked Ms. Jounouchi in disbelief.  
  
"Gosh, you just turn stupider everyday don't you?" asked Seto.  
  
"Shut up you!" yelled Shizuka hitting Seto on the head with a wooden mallet.  
  
"Oh dear..." said Ms.Jounouchi.  
  
"Humph!" said Shizuka stomping away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The ball passed quickly and Shizuka was apparently having no fun at all. Katsuya spent all this time eating and flirting with girls while her mother talked and made friends with others. She walked outside into a garden filled with flowers of many kinds. There were no lamps needed in the garden for it was being illuminated by the moon. Shizuka felt at peace here. She didn't seem to be enjoying the ball, so she went out side to seek refuge.  
  
"At last! Some peace! It was getting too warm inside anyway..." thought Shizuka looking at the plants as she walked past them.  
  
The garden was enormous. It seemed to stretch on for miles. Time passed very quickly in the garden. Before she knew it, it was almost midnight. Shizuka however didn't seem to realize that.  
  
Soon, Shizuka heard some footsteps. She whirled around to see who it was but no one was there.  
  
"Probably just my imagination..." thought Shizuka as she resumed her trip through the gigantic garden.  
  
"Shizuka! Shizuka! Where are you!" called a voice.  
  
"Huh? Who's there?" asked Shizuka.  
  
"Where are you?" asked the voice again.  
  
"What's going on..." thought Shizuka.  
  
"Shizuka!" yelled a voice from behind her.  
  
Shizuka turned around to see who was calling her name. She saw that it was Seto Kaiba running towards her.  
  
"Shizuka..." whispered Seto as he got closer.  
  
He put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. He was panting. Shizuka felt her heat pace quicken and began to blush. Seto pulled her even closer. She felt dizzy. Seto put his lips next to her ear and whispered, "Shizuka... I... I need to tell you something..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen--- ok, I'll stop now. I'm REALLY sorry! I kept all you ppl waiting for so long! Really sorry! Please forgive me!!!!!!!! *bows* well, I guess this story IS fluffy. I just can't write angst! Sad ain't it? Well gotta change the genre now... Katsuya is Jounouchis's last name. Confusing I noe. Coz in Japan, they always say last name first (most of you already noe this... so y am I typing this?). yep I noe Gozaburo is dead... kinda slipped my mind when I typed the first chappie... hehe... well, lets just say, [read this coz this is part of the story] this time, Seto threatened to kill Gozaburo in his sleep, instead of pushing him out the office window. Gozaburo had yet another heart attack and died. For this story, lets just say that he survived the first one. Hehe... I noe, I'm pathetic. Well, just TRY and enjoy this story k? I'll try and make the next chapter better. Promise.  
  
Kiki (PandaGrlee) 


	4. Chapter 4

*Enigma of Love: Chapter 4*  
  
Exactly how lazy am I?????????????????? Well, let's see...VERY LAZY. Yep, that's me. So lazy, I make sloth look active. Sad isn't it? Yesterday, I finished and uploaded the third chapter. Why am I working on the fourth chapter so quickly? I figured that if I start earlier, I might finish earlier! Now, everyone knows that this plan will definitely go wrong. I'm probably going to just finish typing this fist page then quit for 2 months. We can only hope that I'll stick to my resolution. Tank! (From Cowboy Bebop) is a really nice and active song. Not really any words, but it just has this really nice vibe to it, you know? Anyway, I'm going to try and finish this story ASAP! Yes, story! In three months, I should be DONE with this story! By the way, I'm going to start posting some poems on this site soon. You guys don't have to read them. Just letting you people know... In this story, I made Shizuka kind of like Sana from Kodocha. Don't know that much info on Shizuka's personality (other than her being nice ^^;) so I decided to base her attitude on Sana's, except, Shizuka is less... dorky. Hehe... My manga section of my bookshelf is getting excessively larger. I'm now collecting way more. I need to buy the 32nd Yu-Gi-Oh! manga, 4th Kodocha manga, 1st DiGi Charat manga, and more Naruto manga. Yes, I realize that I'm greedy...for manga!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *laughs evilly* Wait! I need to do my math homework! WHERE DID ALL THIS HOMEWORK COME FROM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! @.@ Ok... this may take longer than I thought it would... ^^;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wha- what is it?" asked Shizuka barely able to speak. Her heart was pounding so hard that she could barely hear herself talk. All she could see were Seto's deep blue eyes. All she could hear was her heart beating and his voice. All of the sudden, Shizuka realized that she was falling for him. Seto leaned forward again, this time towards her face. Her heart nearly stopped. She closed her eyes as she felt Seto's lips coming closer.  
  
"Okay, he's going to kiss me..." thought Shizuka as she gave into her newly found feelings for Seto Kaiba.  
  
After three seconds, there was no kiss. This confused Shizuka. Instead she heard this: "Shizuka, your panties are showing."  
  
"Excuse me?" Shizuka asked as she began to return to her normal self.  
  
"Your panties are showing", replied Seto flatly.  
  
"What?" Shizuka asked.  
  
Seto sighed and said again, "Your. Panties. Are. Showing. Get it? The back end of your dress is stuck in your panties."  
  
Shizuka still confused felt where that back of her dress' skirt should have been. Nothing there but air. She looked behind her and saw that her panties were indeed showing. Her face immediately turned beet red. She had never been so embarrassed. She felt as if she could never show her face to the public ever again. All of the sudden, she felt a surge of anger flow through her.  
  
"So... Shizuka? What's it like to be at this degree of embarrassment?" asked Seto with a smirk on his face.  
  
Slowly, Shizuka lifted her head. In her eyes were flames of anger. They were getting wilder and greater each second.  
  
"Seto..." growled Shizuka.  
  
"What do you want now?" asked Seto suddenly annoyed by the quiet of the garden. "What's the matter? Can't speak? I wouldn't either, knowing that I'd become the laughing stock of the whole city. But guess what? I'm not. You know? There doesn't seem to be a speck of pity for the little puppy's sister. A true bitch."  
  
Shizuka was shaking with anger. She couldn't take anymore of his insults. Shizuka clenched her fist tightly then released. She raised her hand to touch Seto's face. Suddenly, she jerked her hand away quickly and slapped him as hard as she could.  
  
"I hate you Seto Kaiba!" screamed Shizuka as she ran away.  
  
"Damn whore-lady..." muttered Seto as he walked away chuckling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What?!?!?!?!" Shizuka yelled as she, her mother and brother made their way back home.  
  
"Shizuka, please keep it down", her mother said calmly.  
  
"My panties were showing the whole time?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Why didn't anyone tell me???????"  
  
"Well, I was going to let you know, but there were these really HOT girls by the far corner of the room..." said Katsuya dreamily.  
  
"Dude, you need to get a girl friend..." Shizuka said.  
  
"Don't rub it in..." mumbled Katsuya.  
  
"Mom! Why didn't you tell me?" asked Shizuka as she turned her body towards her mother.  
  
"Honey, I was about to tell you but you wandered off to who knows where", said Ms. Jounouchi.  
  
Now, Shizuka's face was flaming red with embarrassment. A great thought weighed down on her chest. How she hated Seto Kaiba! She knew that she would find a way to pay for his cruelness. The family rode their way back home in silence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The new year came very quickly. Shizuka was sitting by herself on a bench in front of her school. Staring at the ground she found herself thinking about getting a boyfriend. She wondered who it would be, how he'd look, how he acted...suddenly her daydream was interrupted by a familiar voice.  
  
"Shizuka, you shouldn't fall asleep before school especially on the first day of the year", the voice said.  
  
Shizuka looked up to find two sapphire blue eyes peering at her directly in front of her face. Her heart skipped a beat and her cheeks flushed with a rosy color.  
  
"Why am I blushing?" thought Shizuka.  
  
"What's the matter? Oh, don't tell me, you became deaf", teased the voice.  
  
"Seto..." whispered Shizuka.  
  
"I swear... you need to speak a LOT louder if you want to be heard."  
  
"Don't tell anyone about what happened at the ball during the break", mumbled Shizuka suddenly remembering her terrible incident.  
  
"Don't worry. I don't waste my time talking about stupid girls like you", replied Seto with a smirk.  
  
"What did you say?!?!"  
  
"You know Shizuka, I like it when you get mad. You look kinda cute..." said Seto leaning forward again this time giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Shizuka was speechless. At that moment the bell rang. Seto began to walk away but he turned around and gave her a smile. This time, it wasn't a smirk. No, nothing close to a smirk. This time he gave her friendly smile full of happiness. Shizuka blushed even deeper now. Making her way to homeroom, she touched the spot where Seto had kissed. His lips were so soft... his smile so friendly... his eyes... his eyes... so beautiful and full of happiness. Just thinking about him made her heart beat faster.  
  
"Why did he do that?" asked Shizuka taking out her pencil and eraser as she sat down at a desk next to a friend. Staring out the window next to her, she thought, "Am I falling for him?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For the whole day, all Shizuka could think about was Seto and the kiss. Seto and his smile. Seto and his blue, blue eyes. She couldn't get him out of her head. For some reason, whenever she thought about him, she just wanted to smile. Her heart would always beat faster when she thought of him. Sometimes, she would find herself wanting to see him. Soon she began to think of him all the time. Soon she began liking him a lot. Soon she began wanting to get to know him better.  
  
At home every night, she would lie on her bed and think about Seto. She would then dream about him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shizuka! You like Seto!!!!!" shrieked one of her friends grabbing away her journal.  
  
"Ari! Stop! Give that back!" yelled Shizuka reaching to get it back.  
  
"Are you serious! You like Seto?" asked another friend of Shizuka.  
  
"No I don't! I mean, yes! No! I... I don't know... I guess I like him." said Shizuka clutching her journal blushing.  
  
"No way! Hey! Chiho! You won't believe what Shizuka-chan just said!" called Ari.  
  
"It's okay Shizuka. You know Ari... She's always been like that", said Shizuka's other friend.  
  
"Yeah..." mumbled Shizuka.  
  
"You really do like him don't you? You're face is turning scarlet", said the friend.  
  
"Is it really that obvious Tsugumi?" asked Shizuka looking up.  
  
"Afraid so..." said Tsugumi patting Shizuka on the back.  
  
"I just like him a little... okay, a LOT for a reason I can't find..." said Shizuka.  
  
"You don't need to know WHY you like him, you just need to know that you like him", said Tsugumi.  
  
"But... I..." said Shizuka.  
  
"You should tell him how you feel if you want to start a relationship. You know, it's never goof to keep feelings of love to yourself for too long..." said Tsugumi looking ahead.  
  
"What if he laughs?" asked Shizuka looking at her feet.  
  
"If he does, it's not like it's going to end the world. Just be happy that he knows how you feel about him", said Tsugumi.  
  
"Well, he did kiss me on the cheek once..." said Shizuka blushing again.  
  
"Well there you go! That a perfect reason why you should at least try and start a relationship!" said Tsugumi.  
  
"Well okay... I guess I'll tell him", said Shizuka.  
  
"It wonderful to hear that from you" said Tsugumi smiling.  
  
Shizuka smiled back and the last bell rang. Shizuka and Tsugumi walked through the busy halls in search of Seto.  
  
"Hey, Tsugumi, how did you learn all that stuff? I mean that 'you just need to know that you like him' stuff", said Shizuka.  
  
"I listen to radio talk shows", said Tsugumi proudly.  
  
"Amazing! I would be dead with boredom after 5 minutes of listening to one of those!" said Shizuka.  
  
"Well... you know... I went through special training to withstand all that boring crap and learned how to avoid letting my mind wander", said Tsugumi beaming.  
  
"Oh you rock!" said Shizuka.  
  
"Heh heh... yeah, I know", said Tsugumi.  
  
The two continued to joke around until Tsugumi spotted Seto.  
  
"Ok, enough fooling around, here's your chance! Go! I'll hide behind a bush and watch" said Tsugumi pushing Shizuka after Seto.  
  
They ended up in the back of the school in a little courtyard surrounded by large, old trees and bushes with flowers everywhere.  
  
"Yo Seto! Yoo-hoo!" called Tsugumi.  
  
"Oh gawd..." mumbled Shizuka.  
  
"Shizuka here has something to say to you!" yelled Tsugumi.  
  
Seto turned around.  
  
"Good luck!" said Tsugumi as she leaped for the bushes.  
  
Shizuka began to walk over to Seto.  
  
"Yeah? So, what do you want?" asked Seto.  
  
"I." began Shizuka.  
  
"OH MY F****** GOD!!!!!!! THERE'S A DEAD SQUIRREL UNDER THIS BUSH!!!!!!!" screamed Tsugumi hopping out of the bushes.  
  
Seto and Shizuka stared at her with disbelief. Sticks and leaves were sticking out of Tsugumi's hair and clothing.  
  
"Oh uh... hi there!" said Tsugumi smiling this biggest fake smile ever. "Sorry about that... heh... heh..."  
  
More Stares.  
  
"I'm just going to leave right now..." said Tsugumi walking away as quickly as possible.  
  
"Okay? So, where were you?" asked Seto.  
  
"Uh...um... I... um...er..."said Shizuka.  
  
"What's the matter? Why are you blushing?" asked Seto.  
  
"Oh... I..." said Shizuka clutching her face.  
  
"Come on! Say it already! I don't have all day you know..." said Seto.  
  
"I... I like you Seto. I like you... a lot", said Shizuka looking into Seto's eyes.  
  
"Wait a minute, did you just say like me?" asked Seto.  
  
"Y--- yes..." muttered Shizuka.  
  
"That's funny, because I don't like you one bit. In fact I almost hate you. I would never like a girl like you", said Seto walking away.  
  
Shizuka dropped to her knees and tears trickled down her face. Tsugumi slowly walked over to her friend.  
  
"Shizuka... I'm sorry. I should have never told you to tell him how you felt. I didn't know that-" said Tsugumi.  
  
"Why am I crying? Why is my body numb? Why do I felt like I'm an insect that has just been stepped on?" asked Shizuka between sniffles.  
  
"Because-" began Tsugumi.  
  
"But it doesn't matter now, and it never will. We've always known that Seto was a jerk. You know what Tsugumi, let's go home now", said Shizuka.  
  
Tsugumi opened her mouth to speak but stopped when Shizuka put a smile on her face and stood up. They walked on in silence. Even though there was a beautiful, happy smile on her face, Shizuka's heart was filled with great and terrible pain. So at that moment, while walking home, she promised herself that she would forget all feelings she had for Seto and never to be used manipulated by Seto again and to leave the pain in her heart behind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The first part of the day passed fairly quickly and before Shizuka knew it, it was time for lunch. I was now early spring, four months after school began again. Shizuka was so concentrated on doing well this trimester that she barely had enough time to think about anything else. Walking across the street into the park located in front of the school, she took out her homemade lunch. Making her way to her favorite place in the park she thought about how she would do this trimester.  
  
"I have to work even harder if I want be accepted into a good university", thought Shizuka. "Maybe I should ask mom if I can go to America after I graduate and spend a summer at a University there. I heard the Universities of California were pretty good."  
  
Shizuka walked toward her favorite tree in the park, the oldest cherry tree. It was located in an older area of the park where practically no one visited. She felt that it was her special place to relax.  
  
"Hello, my happy little tree... I've come back to sit beneath your wide branches and against your wide trun---" began Shizuka.  
  
"Hey, I didn't know you talked to trees..." said Seto sitting at the base of her tree.  
  
"What," said Shizuka forgetting her decision many months ago with a deadly tone in her voice, "Are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I wanted to eat alone for lunch so I figured I'd eat here", Seto replied. "But there's always room for another... care to join me?"  
  
"I'm sorry, no. I'd rather eat else where", said Shizuka walking away.  
  
"I can't believe him!" thought Shizuka. "Stealing my tree!" As she walked on, she heard someone running behind her. She turned around to see who it was, but no one was there. Shizuka shrugged and turned around to find Seto in front of her eating his sushi.  
  
"Holy---!" Shizuka screamed.  
  
Putting his finger over her lips he said, "Shizuka, dear, you should watch your language."  
  
Now, Shizuka was boiling with anger. Her face was hot and she wanted to kill something (namely, Seto).  
  
"First you embarrass me. Then you kiss me. Next you tell me you hate me. Now you make fun of me. You make me sick! Leave me alone!" screamed Shizuka as she began to run.  
  
"Shizuka wait!" yelled Seto.  
  
"I hate you Seto! I hate you!" screamed Shizuka as she ran.  
  
"Wait!" Seto yelled as he ran after Shizuka.  
  
Seto finally caught up to her and grabbed the shoulder. He swiftly turned her around, but she tried to pull away. He held her in front of him firmly for a second or two. Tears began to stream down her face. She was ashamed of herself for letting herself be teased by such a horrible guy. She hated how he would mock her and how she believed that he may have actually liked her. She hated herself even more for letting her memories return to her. She felt that she was going to be manipulated by Seto again. Now it was useless to run away. There was no point. It was too late anyway. Seto had already caught her. His grip was far too strong to break away from.  
  
Suddenly, Seto pulled Shizuka in and hugged her. She dared not struggle. No hope now. Here she was, breaking her promise allowing Seto to humiliate her again.  
  
"Shizuka", whispered Seto. " I'm sorry for what I said before. I'm sorry for lying to you."  
  
No reply came from Shizuka.  
  
"The truth is, I've always loved you. I loved you from the moment you took care of me those many months ago", whispered Seto.  
  
"I must apologize, but I can't believe you. You've fooled me too many times that I can't trust anything you say", said Shizuka with a cold tone in her voice.  
  
"But I'm truly in love with you. I don't just like you, I love you", said Seto.  
  
He lifted her chin and looked deeply into her eyes. Her heart began to beat rapidly. Seto bent down and kissed her lips for a long period of time. She pulled away but Seto turned her back and kissed her again this time with even more passion and held her to him gently. He slowly lifted his lips away from hers and held as if he never wanted to let her go. Shizuka, giving into his love, began to sob. Seto kissed her head and put his chin on her head. The two then spent the rest of their lunch embracing each other with a love so deep that nothing could compare...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh darn all this lovey-dovey-ness is going to make me cry! Wah. There. Now excuse me while I crack up. *turns around and laughs ass off* whoo! Heh heh... this is actually the most romance I've ever written in a chapter. Not as much fluff... aww... well, maybe I'll add some more in the upcoming chapters. My bad! Hehe, guess Katsuya's last name really was Jounouchi! Sorri for the mix-up! Hehe, don't worry! I just went through and changed it all! Hmm... I guess I didn't do THAT bad this time... 9 pages on word. I usually write 8 pages or less... I am so sorry for taking so long!!!!! School work sucks even more now! And my anime obsession elevated! Yay! Ok, w/e. now, I'm going to edit the other chapters. I've also developed a new liking for Yaoi fics and manga. Is Gravitation yaoi? If it is, I'll get it, if it isn't I'll still get it. Hehe. Well. I'm gonna try to get the next chapter up ASAP! Bai-bai! ^.~  
  
Kikumi (Pandagrlee) 


End file.
